1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide semiconductor device, capable of improving an activation rate of ions implanted into a silicon carbide semiconductor layer of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon carbide has been noted as a material for a high withstand voltage device usable at a high temperature. A process of manufacturing a silicon carbide device conventionally utilizes an ion-implantation technique capable of forming a high concentration region with high flexibility in manufacture. The ion-implantation technique includes high temperature ion-implantation for controlling crystal defects and high temperature heat treatment for activating impurities to realize a high activation rate of the impurities.
However, the activation rate is easily lowered due to reasons such that substitution of ion-implantation atoms is insufficient, implantation conditions (for instance, temperature) and heat treatment conditions (for instance, temperature and ambience) are not optimized, and the like.